Savage SPIKESNIPER
Savage Spikesniper * Savage is a jedi knight who is head strong but he is troubled with his emotions...will his emotions lead him to the dark side? Childhood: As a kid Savage was in a hurry to become a jedi knight he wanted to become the best jedi ever. But he witnessed his best friends death. Savage's best friend was murdered bye a couple of sith that left the jedi order. Savage eyes opened wide as he saw his best friend killed bye the blade of a sith. Savage wanted to avenge his friend so bad , he wanted to kill the sith. One day at the jedi pyramid on Umbara Savage walked outside and saw a group of mandalorians landing in front of the pyramid.... Savage's mom was a bounty hunter nick named Hunter OfTheNight her real name was unknown His mom moved to Umbara and merried the Umbaran General, General Ennodious. General Ennodious and Hunter had a baby,of course it was savage, he was force sensetive of course because his mother used to be training as a jedi youngling but left the jedi order, Ennodious was worried cau se the Umbarans had just joined the Seperatists and he didnt want Count Dooku to be angry at him so he went to the outskirts with Hunter and baby Savage and left them there in the middle of no where. Now Savage's mother lives in Corusicant in the Under World. She wants revenge on Ennodious. Anyway back to the mandolorians.....Savage was scared as he spoke to the mandos: " wwwat are you doing here you..mercinaries... yourr nott welcomm here.." one of the mandos: " we are now!!!" The mandolorians fired at Savage with there blasters, Savage blocked the blast with his light green bladed lightsaber,but he fell backwards from the impact, his master Alnick (who suddenly dissapeared one day but thats later in the future) came out a attacked the mandos. Then the Mandalorian Mercinaries took off with there rocket jet packs. Alnick to Savage: " are you all right savage" Savage then answered back: " ya master nothin i cant handle!" Alnick smiled back at Savage. The betrayal: ' Well you all know about Savage's known masters: Alnick Skywalker, Harbinger, Etheiar Purloth well..... Alnick Skywalker suddenly dissapeared one day. And Harbinger was his Savage's second master,Etheiar was his third....But back to Harbinger second master to Savage....but Savage was betraayed bye him... Harbinger, now named Darth Arcturus trys to get Savage to turn to the dark side, also sometimes along with the Sith Lord Fire Lightningflare who is now Savage's worst enemy, Darth Arcturus,along with Fire Lightningflare believe that savage will one day become a Sith Lord named Darth Devour, but Savage dosnt believe them. Darth Arcturus told Savage about this "SWARM" that will spread from Umbara to Corausant, etc. basicly the whole galaxy....how will Savage stop this "SWARM" before it consumes the whole galaxy!!! ' Famous Quotes: Sith Coward!!!, ill never turn to the dark side!!' FUTURE QUOTES : ill kill you with your own lightsaber!!!, not so fast..weakling! Mia Infradriver : Mia Infradriver is a sith Twi'lek who, like Arcturus and Fire believe that Savage will one day turn to the Dark Side and become Darth Devour, Mia follows Fire in his quest to get Savage to turn to the dark side earlier, but they dont care when as long as one day he turns to the dark side. : On Umbara Fire once again confronts Savage and keeps telling him about his "future" , F ire dosnt want to kill Savage because of his "future" but he just wanted to show him his power so he force liftes Savage and threw him into a tree and threw a thermal detanator near Savage and it blew up, he had to have surgery and get a cybernetic rib, to new cyborg arms, and due to the bomb insadent and the surgery and evrything for some strange reason Savages hair turned silvery white for a unknown reason Now Sith assassin Mia Infradriver returns to the light side of the force and becomes Savage's padawan Savage he now has defeated Fire......he thinks..... he keeps hering the evil laugh of fire in his head..... before Savage killed Fire , Fire said even tho his body dies his spirit lives! Is Fire really gone? And before that Savage discoverd his mother was on Tatooine, so he went to go find her but when he got there Jabba the hutt's bounty hunters killed his mom , now Savage is forever angered about that and wants revenge on Jabba the Hutt. JYNX: At padawan stage of life Savage formed a odd friendship with a gun gan named Jynx, he is a clusmy gun gan simmilar to Jar Jar. they must make a new home. COMMANDER CUTT: Commander Cutt is the leader of the Shock Trooper Legion, the reason his name is commander Cutt is because when he was a rookie he was badly hurt cause he was fighting with a Sith lord and he fell off a cliff into a whole buch of thorny cactus and other thorny plants, now Cutts face is coverd in HUGE cutts all over his face, he is forever scarred. Well now it is a dark day for the republic and the jedi......Savage has turned to the darkside of the force and has become Darth Devour.......He is releasing The Swarm on Umbara to wipe out the jedi and the republic..... Now Savage, Arcturus, Darth Sadus, Blaze, and couple other people went into tubes and fell asleep bye mistake and they were asleep for centries centries later they woke up in the future.....now there is little amount of force and the jedi are all but extinct...the sith? unknown if there extinct the sith are known to be sneaky......Now Savage and his friends are no longer sith...instead they have to live a new life forever......they must discoer new things.........they must make a new home.....they must protect there new home from new danger...new enemys...its a whole new life for them....and they must make the best of things.....because they are now in..........The Legacy Era!!!!!......( the 4th one) !!!!!!!!!! ! scope="col"| |- |''CLOSEST FRIENDS: Senator Loona Starscream3, Clone Gazor,REX BLOODNIGHT, Mia Infradriver'' | |- |Friend\enemy (frenemy): Darth Arcturus | |} Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Jedi Knight